Unlucky Cat
by Atsuhita
Summary: Katsuya has always loved felines despite his allergies, but what happens when he becomes one himself? (Completed!)
1. Kitty in the Sanitarium

Unlucky Cat - by Atsuhita  
  
Hi! My name is Atsuhita. This is my first fanfiction, and it is based on Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, and focuses on Katsuya Suou and what happens  
to him when he is transformed into his favorite animal unwillingly. If you haven't played the game or gotten past the sanitarium there may be a few   
spoilers, but nothing that will totally ruin the game. This fic however is not entirely based on the actual story in the game. Please be gentle, and I hope  
you enjoy the first part of this fanfiction. If I get positive comments I'll continue writing it.  
  
The characters in this story are (c) Atlus. I do not own them. This fanfiction is not aiding me financially. Like I said, this was written for the enjoyment  
or others.  
  
---  
  
CHAPTER 01  
The sanitarium...to Katsuya Suou it was the most frightening portrait of a medical facility he'd ever seen, even though he'd been in it before due to past investigations. He had no reason to show fear, however; his three allies, as well as his being fron the Other Side, were there to assist him.  
Maya Amano was out in front, arms crossed over her designer jacket, characteristic in the two heart patches laying over the bust area of the jacket. Her straight black locks moved very little as she walked across the cream tile floor. Close behind trailed Ulala Serizawa, the red-headed fortune teller; Katsuya was near the back in his professional-looking grey suit jacket and pants, and the mysterious Baofu stood to Katsuya's immediate right, wearing an emotionless expression and eyes hiding behind his odd purple sunglasses. Kat couldn't help but stare at the odd man. At times Baofu would feel his presence and casually glance in his direction, but never caught the detective as he had always returned to his previous stare. He did sometimes see the rouged cheeks or the occasional drop of sweat, which let him know he was being watched.  
"Doesn't this place give you the creeps?" Maya playfully teased.  
"I know..." Ulala was truly terrified like Katsuya but tried not to show it. "Think of all the crazies that were in here...or still are..."  
Katusya stayed silent, keeping the serious look present and gun in hand. Baofu let his briefcase sway back and forth, straight-faced. But he spoke too. "I hope we find what we're looking for...whatever it is." They continued. "I wonder...isn't it strange?" The girls and Katsuya stopped and looked at him.  
"What?"  
"We haven't dealt with any demons in a while." He chewed on an unlit cigarette; you could tell he was fighting the urge to light on up.  
"What's wrong with that?" Katsuya asked. "I don't like to deal with them...let alone fight them."  
"Yeah..." Maya paid attention to the dark-haired man. "I wonder too. Why aren't they attacking us? Are there fewer here than on the trail?"  
"I'm ready to kick their asses if they do decide to show up." Ulala held up her fists, then punched the air. "They shouldn't mess with us."  
"Uh-huh..." Katsuya stopped deterring from the overall opinion.  
  
"Hee hee hee!"  
"Anything out of the ordinary going on here?"  
"....nothing ABNORMAL, miniscule humans..."  
"Who said that?" Maya stood straight up, frightened.  
"I did." A female figure floated in front of them; the lights flickered and dimmed, and a slew of Poltergeists danced around it. "What are you doing here..."  
"We're searching for answers..."  
"There are no answers here. You are trespassing in my territory, so now I must kill you."  
"Wait! Can't we work something out?"  
"Like what....amuse me." The little demons around her backed up, continuing their steps in place as they looked on.  
"I work for Coolest...I could make you big! Put your face- er faces on the front cover! You know the secret of popularity, uh....what was your name?" Maya held her microphone up.  
"My name is Erinys....and I WILL NOT share my secrets with you pathetic humans and your stupid records..." She knocked the Asian girl on her rear and kicked her back with the group.  
"You don't have to give us anything...I'll share with you my talents...I see the future, let me tell you what is to come..." Ulala held her hand out, expecting Erinys to give her her hand for a palm reading. The demon refused.  
"Stay away from my hand, you little brat. I don't believe in that crap." She growled.  
"Watch what you say...why don't you have a listen to my friend Mr. Tape Player..." Baofu played his scrambled recording to her. "What do think of that, huh?"  
"Garbage. It will get you nothing. You are pissing me off greatly...what does your sheepish little friend have for me?" She floated to Katsuya. The detective pocketed his gun. He did the only thing he knew how to do.  
"Erinys...I-" The demon grabbed him by the neck, laughing.  
"Enough talk. All of you have gabbed. Give me what I want."  
"Alcohol? Flowers? What?"  
"No..."  
"Candy, maybe....is it me?"  
Erinys dropped Katsuya onto the ground, cackling. "That will do nicely. You...what a wonderful pet you would make. You amuse me....what is your name?"  
"K-K-Kat...Kat...Kat-" He stuttered.  
"Cat? Those are wonderful animals." She laughed.  
"A cat? I-"  
"Meow for me, young man! Ahahaha!" Erinys zapped Katsuya, engulfing him in grid-like dome. His body became trapped within it, and he shrunk in size, stooping down on all fours. Maya and Ulala clinged to each other, jaws dropped. Baofu dashed towards Erinys, but the Poltergeists huddled around him and began to attack.  
"Help me!!" Katsuya's voice diminished into a low pitch feline cry.  
"PERSONA!" Boafu summoned Odysseus, and the magical creature pointed his swords at the little demons, eleminating them one by one.  
"Katsuya!"  
"Ma-ya!" Ulala tried to stop her friend from going after the female demon.  
"Erinys!" She leaped, about to land on Katsuya's furry physique, but she hit the dome, and it shattered. Katsuya ran away in fear, down the dark halls.  
"My kitten!" The demon turned, her pink dress flowing. Maya grabbed the demon's skirt. "Persona! Maia! Help me!"  
Maia's form appeared, and surrounded Erinys with a Hama attack. "You are going nowhere..." Maia stated.  
"That's where you are wrong, Maia..." The demon easily broke free. "Toodles, you talkative homo sapiens, I am off to find my little lost pet....hee hee hee..." She disappeared.  
---  
[What the hell just happened...] Katsuya poked his little pink nose out the open door of the Sanitarium, taking in the fresh air. The little auburn-haired cat was now on the steps of the side entrance. He was on the trail in the park, close to the waterfall. [I gotta find some help!] He ran off into the woods, silently pating against the grass and following the scent of their past footsteps.  
---  
"Katsuya!" Maya called out. "Here kitty kitty kitty!"  
"Come on out you runt!" Baofu laughed.  
"That's not very nice." Ulala crossed her arms.  
"He's a stupid cat; he'll come. They can't speak English, remember? If you'd like I'd be happy to meow for him..." he laughed. Ulala smacked him.  
"I said to be nice."  
"Dang..." Baofu rubbed his face.  
"Poor Katsuya! He's all by himself! In this big building!"  
"As far I we know he may not even be in the building anymore. Erinys might have found him."  
"Don't say that! I'm afraid of what she'd do to him..." Maya hugged his suit jacket which she had been dragging around, along with the other garments neatly folded and placed in her backpack. A tear ran down her face and fell onto the collar of Katsuya's top.  
"Well, here's an idea: Maya, you and me stay here and search. Ulala can go into town and look for him."  
"Here Ulala..." Maya handed her a cell phone. "Call if there's trouble."  
"I think I'll be fine...I have Callisto." She waved, and ran off.  
---  
"I wonder when Kat is getting off of work..." Tatsuya lounged on the couch, watching tv and supposedly studying by the appearance of his math book. He heard a scratching at the door. "Hmmm...don't people knock anymore these days..." He got up, letting the book fall to the floor, and approached the door. He turned the handle and opened it, looking straight out. "Huh?" He then looked down, and eyed a little brown-haired cat. "Hey little kitten, what are you doing here...my brother is allergic to you, you shouldn't be here."  
[I am your brother, Tat! Don't you recognize me?]  
"Hmmmm..." Tatsuya knelt down and picked Katsuya up, pulling the glasses off of his neck. "These are Kat's...how'd you get them?"  
[They're mine! I AM KATSUYA!]  
"Ah, I get it now...Katsuya brought you home. But he's allergic to cats! Hmm. Well, you ARE a short haired one. I don't know. I guess I can let you in." He carried the cat inside and sat on the couch with it, stroking its back. "What should I call you...I'm terrible with names..."  
[You're hopeless...] Katsuya sighed.  
"I'll name you after my brother and call you Kat for short. Do you like that name?"  
[IT IS MY NAME...]  
"Heh heh! I knew you would!" He stood up, unaware he was petting his brother's back. "Are you hungry little guy? You're so tiny! I'll whip you up some tuna!"  
The phone rang, and Tatsuya walked up to it and picked it up.  
"Hey! Tatsuya!"  
"Hi Ulala. What's up?"  
"Nothing. Just whipping up some tuna for my little friend."  
"Little friend?"  
  
TBC  



	2. Kitty in the House

Unlucky Cat 

Unlucky Cat - Chapter 2  
--------------------------------  
Hello again! Here's the next part of the story. It's not action-packed yet, but it will be soon! Thanks to everyone who commented on my story; here is chapter 2! ~Atsuhita  
--------------------------------

"Yeah, you know, Katsuya's friends ..."

"Oh, yeah..." Ulala knew that Katsuya brought cats home, despite his allergies. "Okay, see ya later."

"Bye?" Tatsuya hung up surprised, then he carried the cat and set it on the floor in the kitchen. "You sit here while I make you something to eat."

[I'm not hungry...] Katsuya trotted upstairs to his room. When Tatsuya opened the can and glanced down, his cat was nowhere to be found.

"Kat....here Kat! C'mon out and eat!" He looked under the sofa and table, walking around. "Katsuya's gonna be pissed if I don't find him..."

[Ahhh...bed....] Katsuya was comfortably nestled under his bedsheets, ready to sleep. His little brother came in, and yelped.

"Kat! Bad kitty!" He snatched Katsuya up and scolded him. "No bed. If Katsuya has fur on his sheets he'll get sick....I thought you wanted some tuna..." He held the can in front of him.

[I hate tuna!] He jumped onto Tatsuya's head and tried to keep balance.

"Hey! C'mon kitty..." He set the can down and grabbed the cat. "I promise I won't punish you. You're just a baby."

[Hardly...I'm not a child...] Kat's stage in the life-cycle was transferred to that of a cat's, so Katsuya was still somewhat of a kitten instead of a full-grown cat.

"Let's go see Ulala! She sounded bored. She seemed interested in you."

[Come on, Tatsuya! You don't take cats to people's houses! I'm not a dog!]

"I'll stick you in this basket...ok....there! Let's go surprise her." Tatsuya tossed a sheet over Katsuya's body, and walked out the door of their house and down the sidewalk.

---

Ulala sat on her bed, phonebook open to all of their allied rumormongers. She had been calling everyone to see if they saw the little red-haired cat in the city. Sadly, no one had seen anything, except for the Shiraishi Lady who found a calico in the garbage bins outside her shop.

"Damn it...finding Katsuya is like searching for a needle in a haystack..." She slammed her fist against the book, and tossed the phone behind her on the bed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and she curiously approached it and stared through the peephole. She saw the black 'X' on top of the red material, and immediately confirmed the visitor an ally. She opened the door and greeted Tatsuya.

"Hello..." she said, softly.

"Hi!" Tatsuya was trying to be cheerful. "I brought the little 'friend' with me."

"Oh?" Ulala would have been happy with any feline at the moment. It seemed like one of those days when things you could find easily one day were not available when you needed it.

Tatsuya pulled the sheet off of the basket to reveal his stowaway. "Isn't he cute?"

Ulala's jaw dropped; there lay Katsuya, asleep. She covered her mouth, and turned, unsure of what she should do or say. She recollected, and faced Tatsuya again.

"Are you okay, Ulala?"

"Yes, I'm relieved, in fact. Maybe you should sit down for this." Ulala took the sleeping kitten and set it over her shoulder. Katsuya woke up and meowed, confused.

"Good morning kitty..."

[Hey! What's going on?!] He sleepily eyed the green material and bright-red hair. [Ulala...Ulala! You found me! Where's Maya and Baofu?! Where? Oh, who cares, I'm just glad you're here!] He rubbed his face against Ulala's cheek affectionately.

"I think he likes you, Ulala." Tatsuya stated.

"Tat, you're open to weird things, right? Of course you are, you're a Persona user, so this couldn't be any stranger than that..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well..." Ulala stroked the cat's back. "This is Katsuya."

"How'd you know?" Tatsuya laughed.

"What?"

"I named it after Katsuya. It was great, he had Kat's glasses on his neck, and he reminded me so much of him! I-"

"Tatsuya, this cat is YOUR BROTHER."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Seriously! Look at him!" She held the kitty up in front of his face. "THIS IS KATSUYA."

Tatsuya sat silent, staring at the cat's face. The more he stared, the more it made sense.

"Katsuya....oh damn...." he rouged.

---

"I'm getting tired of this! Where's the fuckin' cat?!" Baofu growled.

"Baofu! Not so loud! You'll scare him if he's here." Maya looked under the bed in one of the rooms.

"I don't care anymore. I'm tired of chasing animals."

Baofu felt his coat pocket vibrate, and he pulled out his cell phone.

"Who is it?" Maya asked.

"Hello?" he answered the phone. "Oh!........yeah....uh-huh....good....I was getting tired of this chasing.....okay, we'll be there soon."

Baofu turned his phone off.

"Ulala and Tatsuya have him."

"Oh my gosh....I'm glad...let's go."

---

"Good! You made it!"

"Yeah....stupid Harpies found us though. We would have been here sooner." Baofu took off his tattered jacket. "Too bad you can't trade Tarot cards in for money...my coat's done for."

"Where's Katsuya?" Maya asked curiously.

"Right here." Tatsuya was holding him in his arms. Katsuya looked at Maya and meowed.

[Ms. Amano! You're okay!]

"Hey look, he's talking to you." Ulala laughed. Everybody else laughed too, but Katsuya found nothing humorous about his speech.

"Let me see him!" Maya took the cat from Tatsuya. It seemed like everyone had forgotten that the cat was really a human being trapped in a micro-sized four-legged body. "You had us so worried!" She hugged him, squeezing Katsuya in between her arms.

Baofu stood in front of the coat rack, still pouting about his coat. "This thing cost me hundreds of dollars, dammit!" He realized nobody was behind him, and glanced over at his friends who were playing with the cat. He walked towards them. "Okay, we have the runt, now we have to get him back to normal. So how are we gonna do it?"

"Well, Tatsuya suggested going to the Velvet Room."

"Then let's go!"

"No! We can't take Katsuya out, if something happens to him we'll be in big trouble."

"Here!" Maya smiled, placing Katsuya in Baofu's arms. "You can stay here and watch Katsuya. We'll go and get a remedy." Maya stood next to Ulala and Tatsuya.

"WHAT? I'm not babysitting a cat!" His cigarette butt fell out of his mouth and landed on Katsuya's head, scaring the cat. Katsuya clawed into Baofu's arm. "GAH!!!!!!! Stop it!" The wire-tapper clenched his arm as Katsuya leapt down and ran behind the others legs for safety.

[Don't leave me with him! He'll kill me!]

"Relax!" Ulala picked Katsuya up and stroked his fur. "You don't have to keep him in a cage." She cleared her trash from her PC in the living room and pulled the swivel chair out. "You can do your computer stuff, and Katsuya can run around and play in the living room."

[More like hide and hope I don't get killed...]

Katsuya clenched Ulala's clothes, and she took her free hand and rubbed the top of his paws. "Don't claw me, kitty...I've got you....so Baofu, do we have a deal?"

Baofu eyed Katsuya, then glanced at the computer. He hadn't updated his website in a while, and plus his clothes weren't in the best shape to be going out in public in. He sighed and took the cat. "Deal. But if he pukes on the carpet I'm not cleaning it up."

"Don't worry about it..." Ulala eyed Baofu, then looked at Maya. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"See ya Baofu..." Tatsuya politely bid him farewell as they filed out of the door.

When the door shut, Baofu glared down at Katsuya.

"You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." He set the cat down on the floor, and noogied his head. "Now go...do cat stuff." He approached the computer, beaming.

TBC 


	3. Kitty in Shackles

UNLUCKY CAT - CHAPTER 3  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Thank you so much for supporting this fanfic! Remember, if I get good comments I'll keep going! Here is chapter three!

WARNING: Yaoi hints are more obvious! And bad language, and all that other stuff.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Katsuya immediately went under the table and hopped onto one of the chairs, eyeing Baofu and staying quiet. Baofu sat down, and hit the buttons to start up the computer. As the machine booted up, he grabbed the newspaper and eyed the headlines.

[I don't care about his wire-tapping and silly internet things anymore...] He thought to himself. [I'm gonna stay here until they get back.]

Baofu typed away for about two hours, and every once in a while he'd stare at the slight reflection in the monitor and see Katsuya watching him. Another half-hour passed, and Baofu grew bored with typing, so he span around in the chair and faced Katsuya, flashing him a friendly smile.

"Here kitty kitty..." he made a clicking noise with his tongue. Katsuya froze in horror.

[No! I'm not coming!] Katsuya meowed.

"Oh come on..." Baofu leaned forward and scooped up the animal. Katsuya cried out. "You're not in trouble...am I not allowed to hold you? You're too shy and jumpy even as a freakin' cat...you need to relax..."

[Let's go of me!] Katsuya struggled, but was obviously not strong enough to wriggle free from the tall man's grasp.

Baofu pet his back, and flipped his tail tuft with his index finger. "This is too easy." He took his wide hand, and held it in front of Katsuya's escape routes, showing off just how much bigger he was compared to the feline. All Katsuya ran into was the leather black material of the glove when he tried to run away.

"Ha ha, you can't escape..." Baofu found great pleasure in messing around with the cat.

[Must....get....free....must...find....hiding spot!...] Katsuya cried out in pathetic mews, too slow for Baofu's quick movement. Eventually Baofu scooped him up again and held him in the air, having him hover over his face.

"Ha ha! Just as I thought!" He grinned. "I swear, one of these days I'm gonna make you a man....that is, if you ever return to normal."

[WHAT?! NO WAY!] Katsuya wanted to let his fuzzy jaw drop.

---

"Got any threes?" Igor eyed his hand of cards.

"~Go....fish....~" Belladonna sung.

"Do you ever stop singing?" Nameless sat with his cards.

"~I...would...shut up....especially....since....you've no idea....what cards....you hold....~"

"She's got you there." The Demon Artist snickered.

Nameless sighed, dropping his cards.

"HEY! You said you didn't have any sevens, piano boy!"

They all perked up when they heard Maya laughing outside.

"Shit..."

"Hurry! Back to your positions!" Igor herded his fellow employees.

---

"So Mr. Suou is now a cat..." Igor sat on his chair prim and proper, hands on his lap and patiently listening to Maya, Ulala, and Tatsuya.

"Yes...the demon Erinys did it to him."

"My memory is foggy....tell me....did you return Helios?" He scratched his head.

Maya pulled out the group's cards, frantically looking for the cat Persona.

"Hmmm....Shax....Hel....Iris....." she went through the cards one by one, careful not to skip any.

"Do you have it?" Tatsuya peered over Maya's shoulder.

"Damn!" Ulala saw Maya go for the last card, which was Otohime, the Persona Katsuya had been using in place of Helios.

"We must have returned him, then."

"Then you must resummon him."

"What? I thought it wasn't possible!"

"Well, it is, but it requires many different Tarot cards to do. A majority will have to be Moon, because the spell on Katsuya was caused by that type of demon."

"That's not very logical..." Tatsuya scratched his head.

"You're starting to sound like Baofu..." Ulala laughed.

"Oh well, we're dealing with beings from the Other Side...I think I'm getting to used to our side again." He laughed.

"So, we get the Tarot cards required, and bring them here?"

"Precisely." Igor nodded.

"If you get any blank tarot, you know who to talk to." The Demon Artist grinned.

"Duh." Ulala poked fun at the painter.

"Yup!" Maya smiled. "Let's go, gang!"

---

[THIS ISN'T FUNNY!]

"Ha ha ha! This is great!" Baofu was sitting on Ulala's bed with Katsuya, throwing the sheets over the kitten and watching him struggle out.

[Baofu, I swear I'm gonna kill you-] he poked his head out and glared at Baofu.

"Hup! You got out." Baofu threw the sheets back over Katsuya again and laughed. "Come on Kat-chan, come get me." He hopped onto the bed and covered the obvious openings, leaving few exits.

[Kat-CHAN?!] Katsuya got mad and fought even harder through the comforters. He succeeded again, and ran towards the pillows. Baofu snickered.

"You're getting good at this."

Katsuya panted, and tried to run away, but Baofu covered him a third time.

[WHAT THE HELL?] Little cries of frustration came from under the covers.

"Come on Katsuya, admit it, you're having fun."

[I'm not! Help me, dammit!]

A few silent minutes passed, and Baofu waited for the cat to poke it's furry head out, but noticed there was no moving lump under the sheets.

"Huh? What's he doing now..." the wiretapper lifted the sheet and found the sleeping cat. "Hey..." He picked up the cat, who stayed asleep even in his grasp. "That's disgustingly.....cute." Katsuya's breathing also uttered a purring sound which Baofu noticed seconds later as he set the kitten on his chest. "I hate cats...but I like you."

---

"Okay, let's do this." The trio decided to enter the shut-down Seven Sister High School to find demons. The walked down the hallway side-by-side, Tatsuya and Ulala on the left and right of Maya.

"This will be easy, but time-consuming." Tatsuya unsheathed his sword.

Maya eyed the sword cautiously. "Do you use your sword for all battles?"

"Yeah!" He swung it in front of them through the air. "Why?"

"Oh..." she said, breaking her voice. "Just...curious. Heh!"

Tatsuya cocked his head, then refocused on their mission.

"Grraaaaaarrrr!!!!"

"Guzfan!" Tatsuya lifted his sword at the demon that had instantly appeared.

"Wait!!" Maya stopped him, then approached Guzfan with Ulala by her side.

"Don't."

"Why?"

"We have a contract." Maya and Ulala smiled at the overweight demon, hovering just above the floor by use of its tiny dragon wings.

"Damn." Tatsuya became disappointed and sheathed his sword.

"Friends..." it growled.

"Guzfan, do you have any Tarot cards for us?"

"Let me see...I have these." He handed them a couple of Hanged Man cards.

"Thanks! Could you tell us where we could get more?"

"Uh...." The demon thought as hard as his little brain could.

"We're better off looking for ourselves..." Tatsuya whispered to Maya.

"Ssssh!!"

"Box upstairs have dem." he grinned.

"Really?"

"In da room wit' all da spinny gear thingies..."

"The Clock Tower!"

"C'mon!"

"Thank you Guzfan!" Maya called back.

"Bye bye."

"Let's hurry up, I bet Baofu is going nuts."

"I just hope Katsuya's okay!" Tatsuya worried.

TBC


	4. Kitty No More

UNLUCKY CAT - CHAPTER 4  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Wow! This is the last chapter, guys! I warn you now, endings are NOT my strong point. I tried. ;_; Anyways, enjoy the finale, it's a bit longer than the other chapters.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Katsuya woke up in Baofu's grasp, and yawned, emitting his fishy breath into the air. Baofu smelled it, and coughed, waking up.

"Dang..." he saw Katsuya blink and wipe his eyes with his paw, and grinned. "You need some serious breath mints."

The wiretapper held the cat up and went into the living room to get on the computer. He put Katsuya on his knee, and typed some HTML into his website's editor. The cat eyed the screen, reading all the rumors. Expecting to find some dirt on his caretaker, he quickly scanned the rumors, but found mostly silly little ones from school-aged children, and celebrity dirt. 

[WHAT? Where's all the mafia stuff? Those Taiwanese? Huh?] He meowed at the screen.

"Lay down." Baofu pet his back so he would lay down, but Katsuya kept his back arched. Eventually Baofu succeeded, and got the cat on its belly. "Relax, there ain't nothing wrong. You're supposed to be a lazy bum like my grandmother's cat."

"AQUA!!!" Maia washed away the Kinmaras, a faint neighing heard down the halls of Tatsuya's school.

"We need some Chewing Soul over here!" Ulala called after finishing off a rather grouchy Kanaloa.

Maya threw it to her, and she immediately put it to use.

Tatsuya attacked the Apeps violently after they denied them Tarot cards.

"This is stupid! There's got to be an easier way to do this."

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT HUMAN!"

"YOU SHUT UP FOULMOUTH!"

"Make me!"

"Oh I will..."

"Oh no....Stupid human's gonna poke me with his sword! I'm so scared!" The Apep mocked.

"And you call that chirp a terrifying scream?!" Tatsuya snickered.

"Why I oughtta..."

"How dare you mock the majestic Apep!" the other Apep got involved.

"Oh, so when you flew into the wall, that was majestic?"

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!!!!!"

"Damn he's pissed..."

"HAMA!!!" Maia surrounded one of the Apeps with a red cylindrical forcefield, and the dragon was fried to a crisp. The flesh deteriorated, and grey bones toppled to the ground.

"You....you killed my best friend!" The Apep growled.

"I did!" Maya smiled. Maia bowed mockingly.

"And now you'll join him! MAGNUS!" Ulala summoned Callisto, who smashed the remaining dragon with a large boulder, crushing the creature flat.

"I am the champion once again!" Ulala punched the air.

"Still, I wish we could've gotten some tarot cards from them." Maya sighed.

Ulala put her hand on her chin, and thought to herself. "Who has all the tarot cards from before? Didn't we have like, hundreds of them?"

Maya commanded Maia for Media, then thought to herself. "Yeah, who was keeping track of them?"

"It wasn't me.....that's for sure!" Tatsuya sheathed his sword and raised his hands up, denying responsibility.

"Wait! He has them!"

"He?"

---

Baofu woke up; he'd fallen asleep in front of the computer. He looked down and noticed that Katsuya had disappeared, so he got down on his hands and knees to look for the cat.

"Hey Katsuya! Where did you run off to?"

Katsuya scampered out of the bathroom and ran into Ulala's closet. Baofu spotted the cat, and chased it.

"Hey! Come see daddy, kitty! Let's play!" he laughed demonically.

[Leave me alone!] Katsuya jumped into a basket of towels, peeking out from a little opening. He watched Baofu look around the basket and on the shelves. He neglected to search for the cat in the basket. [He's not my father anyways...how dare he touch on that subject!]

Oops. Katsuya remembered that when he said what was on his mind, he meowed it as well. Baofu turned back to the closet, and dug into the towels. Katsuya felt the gloved hands grabs him, and cried out for help.

"Hey! I found you." Baofu pulled the cat out and kissed its head. Katsuya's eyes watered as he tried to scowl.

[Let me go, dammit! Please! Let me be! Remember what you said! 'You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours'! Right?!]

"Hey, you got gunky eyes..." He laughed.

[Shut up!]

"Dang, are you talkative. I can't understand you, so why try? I'll never understand animals..."

[Let me go....c'mon!]

He had Katsuya cradled in his arm, on his fur-covered back, belly exposed to Baofu's tickling. Katsuya tried to claw the man's hands, but couldn't dig deeper than the leather. He opened his mouth, and bit as hard as he could, only giving himself a toothache. He wailed, and Baofu sat down and held open his mouth. "Good! Nothing stuck! You're a fierce one, ne?" He held his hand out, and Katsuya felt obligated to attack the five-fingered enemy. "Come on Katsuya, take me on!"

[As you...wish!] The kitten struggled, biting at Baofu's fingers. Baofu used his index finger to poke Katsuya on the nose, which was enough to push the kitten back a few centimeters.

"So fierce...heh heh heh..."

Katsuya successfully mouthed the tip of Baofu's thumb, and was drooling on it, trying to puncture the material and go for the skin. He groaned a bit, wrapping his forelimbs around the lower part of the thumb to keep hold. [This isn't fair, why do I keep doing this?]

Baofu sat back, watching the cat continue to attack, and decided to take a siesta due to boredom. Where were they? All he had to entertain himself with was a cat and a mouse.

---

"Katsuya has all of our tarot cards!" Maia said.

"And he has enough for this spell!"

Tatsuya put his hand on his head after sheathing his blood-drenched sword. "Great. So this was useless."

"And this box only had a few cards anyway." Ulala held up the rumored box the Guzfan spoke of.

"So where are Katsuya's clothes?"

"Back at my house!"

"Quit yelling at me!"

"Stop it guys!"

"Sorry..." they said in unison.

"Okay, let's go back to Ulala's place, grab the cards from his wallet, and go to Igor."

The trio went back to the house. Baofu was zonked out on the couch, and his drool covered gloves were no longer on his hands but laying on his lap. Katsuya was out of sight.

"Where's my brother?" Tatsuya looked around the couch.

"Katsuya! We're back!" Maya called.

Ulala wandered into the kitchen, and screamed.

"Ulala?!" Tatsuya and Maya ran in to assist her.

"My kitchen floor!" She pointed to the tile covering, covered in hairballs. Katsuya was in the corner, choking.

"Hairballs?"

"He must of cleaned himself..." Maya guessed, scooping up the cat. She turned him on his back and massaged his neck, loosening the congestion in his throat.

[Ack! Oh...I feel so much better now...] He mewwed.

"Awwww..." Maya hugged him, and set him down, then knelt in front of him. "Where's the tarot cards, kitty-kitty?"

Katsuya turned his head. [Tarot cards? Why does she want those now?]

"Oh well..." She pet him and stood up. "I'll find them."

Katsuya watched Maya wander down the hallway, and decided to follow her.

Maya turned, and saw nothing, but felt the presence of another. "Who's there?" She turned forward. Katsuya peered from the doorway of the closet and crept behind her again. Maya reversed again, but Katsuya ran into Ulala's room's doorway and hid. "Who's following me? Guys?"

Maya turned, but kept her head back to see any followers. She took a few steps, then caught the culprit and immediately scooped him up.

"Awww! Katsuya! You're so adorable! Are you trying to sneak up on me?"

[Duh...] Katsuya felt kinda bummed. He was bored.

Maya set him on the guest bed and picked up Katsuya's pants, going into the pocket and pulling out his wallet.

[HEY! THAT'S MINE! GIMME MY WALLET!] He walked over and swatted her arm, but he didn't have the strength to even cause minimal pain. He watched her pull out money and credit cards, dumping them on the bed. When she found the deck of tarot, she giggled and walked out of the room. Katsuya pawwed his money and driver's license, then scampered back out into the living room where everybody was.

"Here! We have enough to return Helios." She shuffled the deck of cards, which was now combined with the new ones they'd found.

[Where're you going?! You just got here!] Katsuya followed them out the door, but Maya caught their extra party member and grabbed him.

"You stay here with Uncle Baofu, kitty." She grinned.

[Puh. Stupid bum.]

"Bye!" She shut the door, and Katsuya glanced over at Baofu, who was still snoring after all the rucus.

---

"Igor!" For the first time in their lives, they RAN into the Velvet Room, cards in hand.

"Wow..." The old man nearly fainted his heart jumped so high.

"Here, let's get Helios!"

"Okay, okay! Relax, my friends." He said in his deep, scratchy voice. Belladonna began to sing, Nameless keyed the piano, and the Demon Artist violently attacked the easel with his paint brush. The cards floated into the air, circling like a carousel and morphing into a gold ring, floating above them. Helios emerged from the air, and his glowing eyed glanced at the party.

"It is good to be back...WHY DID YOU RETURN ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" it growled. "Oh well... Now I must undo the spell of the demon..." It disappeared.

---

The trio went back to the house to find a most peculiar sight. Baofu was petting Katsuya's hair; only thing was, Katsuya wasn't a cat anymore. The now human twenty-five year old boxer-clad man had his head on Baofu's lap, and was sleeping the day away. He was snoring due to the congestion from his allergies as well as drooling, but the wiretapper didn't care.

"You were sucessful." The dark-haired man smiled.

"Yeah."

Tatsuya went to get Katsuya off of Baofu, but was stopped.

"It's okay Tat, he's fine here." he smiled.

"But-"

"I said it's okay." He brushed back Katsuya's hair, but quickly removed his hand when the body moved.

"Ugh...let go!......Don't hold me!.....don't hold me....uncle.....Baofu.....help me......uhnn!!!....I want some milk......." The cop stirred. Everyone blinked, then Ulala, Baofu, and Tat stared at Maya, who blushed.

"Heh heh! I guess we shouldn't have treated him like a cat so much."

Katsuya's eyes opened, and he sat up screaming, then he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Good morning kitty!" Baofu joked. "Come sit on my lap." He snickered.

"BASTARD!" He silenced himself again, surprised at his outburst, and blushed. "I can talk again..."

"No kidding! And scream too!" Baofu teased.

He eyed us, hands still over his mouth, he then proceeded to fall backwards on the couch. His face flushed bright red, and he drooled as he sniffled.

"I don't feel so good..." Auburn cat hair danced on his face.

Baofu and Tatsuya eyed each other, nodding.

"I'll get the blankets."

"And I'll get the tea." 


End file.
